


It's just (not) good enough

by Xxjaniszz



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Boys Kissing, Don't Judge Me, Family Issues, Fights, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Heartbreak, Homophobia, M/M, Multi, Mutual Pining, Oikawa Tooru is a Tease, Pining Iwaizumi Hajime, Polyamory, Sad Oikawa Tooru, Slow Build, family break, first time writing a fanfic, in the end mutual pining, pining Matsukawa, pining hanamaki, why do i hurt Oikawa?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-21 05:20:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 20,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30016734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xxjaniszz/pseuds/Xxjaniszz
Summary: Please just stop. Just stop it Iwaizumi.The hell Oikawa?! He only called me by my whole name once, and that was when we first met.Iwaizumi grabs Oikawa's colar and yanks him forward, he wants to say something but words aren't coming out .So he let's go of his colar looks down and steps back.Oikawa please Matsukawa starts we can help you, you just need to let us i-Oikawa you are so selfish! Hanamaki yells. You know that we love you and you love us but you just can't seem to accept it because of you're shitty homophobic parents are in you're head! You can't just do this to us , you can't just leave us and expect us to be okay!We are not okay, you are not okay!you are not okay and you know it!I know this is what you want and no matter how many times you deny, or lie to us you know it!Look me in the eyes and say it SAY THAT YOU DON'T WANT US!Oikawa's looks him in the eyes like he said, but doesn't say what he wants to hear.You may think that, that is what i want, but it isn't, and he turns around and walk away without looking back.Oikawa wait, OIKAWA WAIT!!
Relationships: Hanamaki Takahiro/Iwaizumi Hajime, Hanamaki Takahiro/Iwaizumi Hajime/Matsukawa Issei/Oikawa Tooru, Hanamaki Takahiro/Matsukawa Issei, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Matsukawa Issei/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	1. Before Highschool

**Author's Note:**

> This the first time that i write a fanfic, so i dont know if it will be any good but if you would read plese leave a comment so that i know if it's good or that i need to change some things.
> 
> This takes place in the Vacation before Highschool starts, Iwaizumi already applied to a highschool while Oikwa is a bit struggeling with the schools and his mom. They are both around the 15 years, i dont know what the name of Oikawa's sister is so i made one up. ( i looked it up but only found fanfics....)
> 
> Anyway i hope you enjoy this!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay hey everyone this is my first fanfic so i wonder what you guys think about it!  
> English isn't my first langues so there will be a couple of mistakes here and there.
> 
> This takes place before highschool.

Oikawa's pov

There are  two applications before me,  Those are  Shiratorizawa and Aoba Johsai . I  need to choose a highschool  and both schools are  powerhouses . But i  think i  already know .  Iwa-chan chooses Aoba Johsai . It  seems like  the perfect school  for me  to .  They have a  very good volleyball team  and i  need that ,  and playing with iwa-chan is way more  fun and i  dont want  to leave him , i want  to go  to the same school as  him .  And i like  the colours beter, i  hate purple , looks  weird . But  i'm still not sure ,  shiratorizawa is  defenlity one of  the best schools  with a  powerfull volleyball team  and mom has a  prefure for shiratorizawa ,  she dind't tell me  why ,  she says just beacuse or  it is a feeling. But it's probably because of iwa-chan. But i think i'm still gonna go for Aoba Johsai.

**_ *BZZZ* *BZZZ* _ **

_ That's _ __ _ probably _ __ _ him _ _ , _ _ oi _ __ _ Shitykawa _ ,  _ yup  _ _ thats _ __ _ him _ _. _

''Yahoo  iwa-chan ,  whats up''?

_ Whats _ _ up?  _ _ Where _ _ are  _ _ you _ _? Are  _ _ you _ __ _ still _ __ _ choosing _ _ schools,  _ _ you _ __ _ need _ __ _ to _ __ _ hurry _ _ up  _ _ ya _ __ _ know _ _?  _ _ Besides _ __ _ im _ __ _ waiting _ __ _ for _ __ _ you _ _. _

Waiting for me? '' Iwa-chan why are  you waiting and no i  already choose a school''.

_ Are  _ _ you _ __ _ fucking _ __ _ kidding _ _ me  _ _ shithead _ _? We  _ _ where _ __ _ going _ __ _ to _ _ check out  _ _ the new _ __ _ godzilla _ __ _ movie !! _

_ Shit,  _ _ SHIT , _ _ is  _ _ it _ __ _ already _ __ _ that _ _ late? I  _ _ totally _ __ _ forgot _ _ i was  _ _ so _ _ busy  _ _ paining _ __ _ my _ __ _ head _ __ _ about _ __ _ the _ __ _ stupid _ __ _ highschools _ _ i  _ _ forgot _ _.  _ _ What _ _ time is  _ _ it _ _? 16:45, i have 15 minutes  _ _ left _ __ _ till _ __ _ the _ _ movie starts but we  _ _ agreed _ __ _ to _ __ _ be _ _ at  _ _ the _ _ cinema at 16:15  _ _ to _ __ _ choose _ _ snacks  _ _ and _ __ _ walking _ __ _ around _ _ a bit  _ _ before _ __ _ the _ _ movie starts. ARGG stupid. _

''Sorry! But no  worries iwa-chan im coming i  still have 15 minutes  to be on time! My mom held me back I'm  coming right  now ,  Byee !!'' _ , i lied  _ _ why _ __ _ not _ __ _ just _ _ telling  _ _ the _ __ _ truth _ _? I  _ _ dont _ __ _ know _ _. _

I hang up  the phone without  waiting for a reply, shit  how can i  forget that? 

I  grabed my phone ', wallet  and coat  and rushed out of  my bedroom ,  hopfully mom  doesn't question  why I’m rushing ,  she always from the Punctuality , never  be to late  and never  to early but  be just on time, you dont want to look  rude ,  and she wants me  to be the same .

Tooru ?  Where are  you going and whats with the rushing ? 

_ Shoot _ _ ,  _ Eh i  told you that i was  going to the movies with iwa-chan remember? 

Tooru ... 

Right sorry i  meant Iwaizumi ,  for some reason she doesn't like  it when i  give my friends nicknames ,  to be precise guy friends even  if it is  my best  friend .

Yes i  remember but  it looks like  you didn't ,  you forgot the time?  You know that being on time shows a lot  about youre character ,  dont forget that , i let  it slide  for this time. Go  along have  fun and be back at 20:00. Love  you

YES!! Sorry mom, thank  you . See  you later love  you ,  byee !

And i  dashed out of  the house,  if i take  my bike i  will be there just on time.

** * ** ** Timeskip ** **** ** after ** **** ** biking ** ** as  ** ** a crazy ** ** person  ** ** to ** **** ** the ** **** ** cinema.* **

There he is! Made  it just in time! 

Iwa-chan !, i hope of  my bike,  locked it an run  to him ,  when i  arrive I'm  panting hard  with hands on  my knees , i look up  to see a  angry iwa-chan ,  oops , 

Hey  iwa - ** * ** ** whack ** *

AUUU IWA-CHAN  where'd you that for ?!  i'm here  just in time! I say as i  rub my head.

No  shittykawa you're late , he  grabs my arm  and drags me  into the cinema.

Just a minute or 2 i  mumble , what you say  huhh ? 

Nothing Iwa-chan ,  absolutly nothing and shoot him a  grin . Sorry  iwa-chan ,  my mom  wanted to talk  about something before i  left so i  got held up a bit.

I  hear him scoff ,  sure thing ,  whats she wanted to talk  about ? Oh  and you said you choose a school?  Which one ?

I  uhh ,  im not gonna tell him i  just forgot i  don't wanna be a crappy best friends  that was  actaully cracking his  head over 2 schools  and his mom  that sometimes act  weird , 

Well  she wanted to talk  about Miko , it wasn't all a lie becuase they actualy talked about her this morning during beakfast.

_Miko is now 21 years old and has a child that is now 3 years old, somehing went wrong when they were doing, the stuff and that is how she got pregant , she decided to keep the kid and it was a boy called Takeru. My mom was totally against it because she totally hates Miko's husband. There was already a fight over that she married the wrong man with a status that is to low and this was the drip before things even got wors and said she needed to abort it or give the kid away, she didn't want a grandsom that had the blood of Miko's husband. But she didn't. Even tho Miko was already in college it still hurted that was even more gone than she already was and what even worse was that his parenst disownd her, they didn’t see her as a daughter and didn't want her to be the older sister of Oikawa. Oikawa's parents forbade Miko for contacting Tooru but she still did it and even now they still see each other._

Really why ? I  mean is  everything alright ?

Wait with who?

Miko dumbass , these are  our seats i  already got snacks  btw ,here is  youre gross milkbread , as he tossed  the bread at me.

Aww iwa-chan !!  You care  so much about me,  and excuse you ,  milk bread is  the best  thing in  the world , but no  worries iwa-chan i like  you to ,  so no  need to be jealous ,  and gave  him a  wink and a  hug as i  press my cheek against his, oh  and everything is  alright with Miko ,  just the same old talk  that i  won’t pregnant  anyone or pregnant anyone with a low status  blah,blah,blah .

Iwaizumi 

Okay  Oikawa is  now fully pressed with his body  against mine , i  can literly feel  my whole body  heating up  and of course  my face  to , shit  what if he  feels that ? Shittykawa get off me!! Iwaizumi tries to push  oikawa off  him while looking the other way  with a red face,  so damn close , i  can just say  that he  should stop but  instead is say  if you dont let me go  now i  will throw you over  the seats all the way down  which causes him to back off  and complain about me  being a  brute , yeah  whatever i  mumble out.

Stop  whing and sit down  youre causing scene  with youre whing. 

Once they sit down, i  ask him again what schools he  choose , i  really hope he  chooses Aoba Johsai so that we  can play volleyball togheter and well  just stay togheter , even  tho he  whines a lot  and loves stupid cross  sweet things ,  complains about almost eveyrthing and works way  to hard i  still like  him , like i  always liked him but  about a  years ago the feelings started to change,  liking you're bestfriend in a way  you aren’t suposed to like  you're bestfriend sucks especially since Oikawa is as straight as a door.  And his  parents jezus, he  thinks i  dont know but  homophobia is  litterly dripping of  the walls in  that house. ' They dont like me  very much because Oikawa is  always very thouchy with me,  actaually with everone .  Thank god  Oikawa didn't think anything much of  it when i  told him about a years ago that i like boys instead of girls ,  because even  tho he is  my bestfriend he still grew up in a family that  hates gay  people .

I  choose ,  it's ... well  it's ...  Oikawa's face  darkend a bit  and looked at his  feet bangs  falling over his  eyes .

Shit he  didn’t choose Aoba johsai , shit  why not ? He  said we  were always staying together , i  felt my iritations coming up  and faces the screen  before us .  Suddenly i feel a warm  breath against my ear and turn  my head to  see a  smirking Oikawa ,  only a few inches  between our faces . Okay  what to say? Are we  gonna ? No  no way? I feel  my neck and face  heating up,  Thank god  the lights are  already out or  else he  would defenitly see the blush .

Aoba Johsai.

What?

I  choose Aoba Johsai iwa-chan !  Were going to the same school he  shouts in  exitment that earns him a few  hush sounds here  and there.

Jezus,  you idiot i  thought for a second  you dind't i  wisper shout at  him ,  oikawa pulls back  just lauging and opens his  milkbread .  Facing now the screen  and before evrything seems calm ofcourse Oikawa had  to say one more thing  before the movie  started .

Aliens are way  better than godzilla , he is  just a  weird big  lizzard with dyed blue scales.

*WHACK*

OWW IWA-CHAN

Shut you're trash mouth shittykawa

Oikawa pouted and looked back at  the screen.

Don't pout it looks  stupid _ cute... _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay and this was the first chapter! i think it turned out well.  
> it's a bit short but that will change soon.  
> I hope you guys liked it!
> 
> *Edite*   
> i had to post this chapter again because something went wrong when i added a new chpater, hopefully there was no confusion?


	2. Before highschool 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This takes place after the movies,

Iwaizumi 

The movie ends and the after credits show, 

That. Was. Freaking. Awesome!!! I shout, I'm sitting on the tips of the chair while being bowed forwards with my arms crossed leaning on the chair before me. This was defenitly one of the best godzilla movies. The sepcial effects where so cool and- 

Iwa-chan becarefull that your’e not gonna drool. 

Oikawa's voice dissrupt my train of thoughts, i look to the side to see Oikawa, he's leaning back in the chair, his feets using the chair before him as suport while sipping some sweet drink i bought early, he has a amused smirk on his face. 

Oh wait youre already are, ahhh does iwa-chan likes godzilla that much? Youre just like a little fanboy cute, the movie was okay i liked the blue thingies. 

The hell shittykawa?! Im not drooling, but still wiping my sleeve on my chin just to be sure. And the movie was not just okay, it was amazing you just don’t have taste alienboy. Wait did he just call me cute? nah im just imaginings things. 

Hahah yeah right, alien movies like independance day are way better, shall we go? It's only 18:00 so we have a hour before i have to go home, we can walk trough the city? 

Indenpendance day? You kidding me are you? That movie is so old and is always the same like other alienshitmovies. Besides Will smith aint that of a big hero, godzilla is, I'm leaning into the back of the chair while while sitting a bit to the side and lay my head on my hand as support. 

Excuse me?? There is no way that you said that Will Smith ain’t a hero! He is a master actor!! How could you iwa-chan very dissapointend in you. 

Tsk, dumbass i said he ain't much of a hero but not that he aisn't a good actor, but oikawa was already not listening anymore. I sigh, yeah sure we can walk trough the city maybe eat something , but why do you have to be home by 8? You're never going home that early.

I don't know, my mom said be home by 8, 

And you didn't ask why? 

No i was to busy with making sure i was in time for my impatience iwa-chan, so technically it's you're fault. 

Did he just say my? I roll my eyes, Yeah whatever Shittykawa, let's go. 

They walked out of the cinema while having a discussion why Aliens are better than Godzilla and the other way around. They end up not going into any stores or snackbars but just walking trough the city while chatting. They cycle home togheter and say goodbye to each other. 

Iwaizumi looks around to see that oikawa is cycling away to his own house, they live in the same street but not next to each other but opposite to each other with a few houses in between. It's kinda weird since it already 8 most of the time oikawa would go to iawaizumi's house or the other way around, it's not like he didn't want to ask oikawa but there was something that said don't, he doesn't know why but it was some sort of gut feeling. He arrived at his hous, puts his bike away to be greeted by his parents. 

Hey honey, how was the movie? His mom chirped from the kitchen, His mom was a small and deligete woman with black hair that was always put up in a bun with some sort of weird thingy in her hair that he still doesnt know the name of she has green eyes that always have a sweet look in it unless she gets angry then you have the feeling that you would be dead or piss youre pants if she looked at you. He could feel is stomach starting to rumble since they didn’t eat in the city. He took off his shoes and jacket and walked in. 

Hey mam, yeah it was really good, defenitly one of the best Godzilla movies ever made, altho Oikawa said aliens were beter, he doesn’t know what good movies are. What are you making? He could hear is mother laugh. Hajime welcome back, his fathers voice thundert trough the house. You know you could ask us first how our evening was before talking about food again. His father was grinning from ear to ear. Iwaizumi rolled his eyes , looked at his father and walked into the kitchen to steal whatever his mom was making. And yells into the living room, dad i'm asking with every intrerest in my body how you're evening was. 

His father was a man that was atleast 6,2 feet. Short spikey brown hair and brown eyes. He was tanted and looked like some sort of gangster with the scar on his cheek, but in reality he's just a big softy that when he was a child accidently a rock in his face shot with a catapult. 

His father started blabering about his evening but iwaizumi wasn't listening, instead he got plates shoved into his hands and his mom said to bring them to the table. After everything was set, and his father was done talking they talked about highschool. 

Hajime do you already know to which school Oikawa is going? His mom told us today that he still doesn't know and is thinking about Shiratorizawa and Aoba Johsai. 

Huh? Oikawa told me before the movie that is also going to Aoba johsai. 

Really Hajime? That is wonderfull!, now you guys can still be playing together, you wanted that right? 

Yes of course i did, he is my best friend! His mom and dad gave each other a look when he said that, a look that he couldn't figure the meaning of out. 

Besides from the stories you told Hajime , i thought it was a bit weird if Oikawa would choose for Shiratorizawa his mom ads.

Huh why? Shiratorizawa is a real powerhouse, how is that weird? 

Well the guy from that school that beat you guys last year and gave you an Oikawa crack in the ego is attending to that school, what was his name again? Usji, Usha something? Ushijima wakatoshi hon, chimed his dad in. 

Jeez thanks mom way to put it...

* * *

Oikawa 

We cycled home and said goobye to each other, normal i would go to his house or he to mine, but not today, my mom didn't tell why i have to be home by 8 and neither did i ask or even think about it. It is that iwa-chan brought it up or else i wouldn't even question it. 

I get home and put the bike into the shed, i walk in and take of my shoes, mom, dad i'm back i shout. I walk to the living room seeing my parents eating dinner, do you want some Toory or did you already eat? His father asks. No i didn't. Oikawa sits down and takes a plate from is mom full with food. I was going to tell them about my day but got interupted before i could say anything. So Tooru, his fathers starts, to which school are going to apply? Of course that's the first thing they wanna talk about, not hey Tooru how was you're day? Did you have fun? 

But instead of answering Oikawa says, yeah my day was good, Iwa-ch- i mean Iwaizumi and i went to the movies, it was a godzilla movie it was Iwaizumi's turn to choose, the movies where okay and the special effect where cool i quess but it like Aliens more, after the movies we were walking around the city and talking about volleyball and what movie better is, it's obvious tha- 

Tooru, interupts his father, it's nice to hear that you had a good day but i didn't ask that, tell me later about it okay? First the important priority's so which school? 

Oikawa's swallows the rest of his words, and looks down at his plate, i chose Aoba Johsai.

Really? His father beams, even tho Oikawa's mom is more for Shiratorizawa his father thinks Aoba Josai is better, but that is only because he went there when he was a kid not that he would tell that, his mother scoffs but doesn't say anything. At least he made one parent proud. 

That's good son, Aoba Johsai has a excellent rating and volleyball team i'm sure you will have the time of you're life there. 

The rest of the dinner went by fast, just eating and not saying much after Oikawa was done he walked up to his room he was walkin to the stairs till his mom calles him back. 

Tooru she begins slowely, shit when she sounds like that it means she's pissed or dissapointend, i did all my household tasks so that can't be it. I turn around but her face looks natural like it always looks this is even more scarrier, i sit back down at the table just looking at her. 

Why did you choose Aoba Johsai? 

Huh? Why would't i? It's a great school like dad says and i think i see a future with this school. Why would she ask that? it's kind of a stupid questio together with four other school Aoba Johsai is on of the best school you could attent to.

She looks at me with hesitate, what is she thinking about? You know what? i don't even wanna know. I'm just tired. So were done? i'm really tired and actauly want to sleep. 

Of course, sleep well see you tommorow sweetheart,i heard a vage sleep well from my father and waved my mom goodbye and went upstairs. 

When Oikawa got in his room he threw himself on the bed and took his laptop to send a E-mail to Aoba Johsai that he accept their scolar ship. He got asked by both schools because the presentation and scores he had in middelschool, theysaid that they watched his games and that he was truly unoirdinairy setter that should expent his ability's at their schools.

He lookes up to his desk where are a bunch of photo's from family and friends are standing, One particulair photo stands out, he, his parents and big sister, the photo was taken on Oikawa's 10e brithday. It stands out because the whole family is there and everyone was smiling. His sister was still accepted and Tooru didn't need to be perfect and his parenst were litterly the nicest people you would meet, everything was normal. 

His father Oikawa Futo was on the left side of the picture holding Oikawa. He is 6'3 he had slickedback darkbrown hair with blue eyes, he's not the muscler guy but also not skinny, just enough liked his mother likes to say his mom Oikawa Terry was on the right side with her hand on oikawa's shoulders. His mother is extreem beautifull , Oikawa's know's that all to good, everytime they went out his mom recieved compliments from everyone, she has long lightbrown curled hair that stops just above her hips her eyes are choclate brown and send a loving gaze, at least that is what they did back then. His sister is standing next to Oikawa with er back pressed against her mother and looks upwards to her mother , in the picture she has brown eyes and darkbrown hair that is braid and has bangs she wears a to big dress. Now his sisters has short hair that parts in the middel. She had cut her hair 2 years ago and still keeps it that way so that she can annoy their mother because she used to love the long her in braids. And then in his fathers arms is Oikawa, with a big tooty grin that misses one tooth, in his hair sits cake and he has a volleyball in his hand. That was one of the nicest day he had with his family, no drama or disownings. 

* **_thing_ ** **_*_ **

A text? He pick up his phone and reads the message.

......

NO FREAKING WAY he screams out, thank god, thank everyone up there in heaven, thank you for helping me choose for Aoba Johsai and not for freaking Shiratorizawa. There is no way in a million years and after that, that he will be attending the same school as Ushiwaka, Oikawa screams out loud.

The message he got was from Iwa-chan telling him that Ushiwaka went to Shiratorizawa. 

Iwa-chan <3 

_Oi_ _shittykawa_ _i_ _just_ _heard_ _from_ _my_ _mom_ _that_ _you_ _were_ _thinking_ _about_ _going_ _to_ _Shiratorizawa_ _,_ _and_ _even_ _tho_ _your're_ _already_ _applied_ _for_ _Aoba_ _Johsai_ _, well_ _quess_ _what_ _I'm_ _glad_ _you_ _didn't_ _because_ _Ushijima_ _is_ _going_ _to_ _that_ _school_ _and_ _i_ _don't_ _want_ _to_ _restrain_ _you_ _from_ _muderdering_ _him._

Me 

_Iwa-chan_ _i_ _wouldn't_ _murder_ _him_ _, but_ _just_ _making_ _sure_ _he_ _would_ _dissapear_ _and_ _never_ _would_ _be_ _found_ _again_ _. I_ _need_ _to_ _beat_ _that_ _farmidiot_ _,_ _not_ _being_ _on_ _the_ _same_ _team_ _with_ _him_ _,_ _ughhhh_ _i'm_ _really_ _irritated_ _now_ _, i hope he_ _sucks_ _._

Iwa-chan<3 

_Dude be happy, youre NOT on the same team, chill a bit idiot,_

_Man_ _you_ _are a real piece of_ _crap_ _you_ _know_ _that?_

Me 

_I AM NOT!! How_ _can_ _you_ _say_ _something_ _like_ _that_ _to_ _you're_ _best_ _friend_ _,_ _you_ _love me_ _and_ _you_ _know_ _it_ _!!_

Iwa-chan <3 

_Nahh_ _i_ _would_ _sell_ _you_ _for_ _one_ _piece of gum_

Me 

_Why are you so mean to me Iwa-chan!?!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was longer, but not yet on the lenght i want it to be, this chapter was maybe a bit boring but it will get better i promise!!
> 
> Hope you guys liked it!


	3. First period

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This takes place on their first day in highschool. 
> 
> i probably should have mentioned this before but this is gonna be a slowburn fic :)

Hanamaki.

Okay first day of school, there is no need to be nervous i mean what could go wrong? absolutely nothing!, Nothing at all. Just act cool and then there is no problem at all. Im sure everything will be alright. Just keep walking don't want to be late for the first day of school.

_This morning was kind of a disaster. It's not like my alarm didn't go off or that the uniform was in the wash like you see in movies. No happend was worse, when i woke up i felt weird, but not nervous ofcourse, i'm never nervous. But when i tried walking out of my room i accidently slamed the door in my face, how i maneged to do that, i don't know but it happend and beacuse of the hit i stumbled into the kitchen instead of normal walking._

_I was gonna eat cereals with milk, but instead i grabed this weird anti-calories oatmeal, with almond milk which was really gross!! I spit it out all over the table and of course my little sister Sima had to come in the kitchen at the exact moment i was spitting oatmeal. She looked at me and made a disgused face and then said i looked like a pig who trew up, and that even she , a 12 year old could eat better than a 15 year old. When i told her to shut her mouth or else i would grab her hair and use it as a mob to clean this mess, she just ran to dad to tell him that i was being a ass that picks on his little sister for no reason which of course earnt a lecture about being a good brother i tried to reason with my dad while Sima was behind his backmaking stupid faces and sticking her tongue out._

_After the lecture and cleaning up the mess i went to the badroom to shower and brushing my theeth. And when i was done i was going to dress only to find out that my tie was gone, i left everything the day before on the chair in my room but it was not there i looked everywhere but it was no where to be found. So as every teen would do, i walked up to my mom asking if she had seen it. I don't know what it is with moms but they see and know everything and manege to find everyting to, it's actaully really scary. She said of course that it was just in my room, well no mom it isn't come look for you're self. But i should have known when we walked in that the tie was on my bed, are you serieus i screamed out and wanted to find Sima to chase her wih a stick or sum, it was defenitly Sima. I was gonna find her and chase her but got held by my mom that just assumed that i didn't looked good enough for the tie because i was nervous, i tried to argue back and tell her that Sima did it to only get a reponce that said, don't blame you're sister for you're own mistakes honey. i growled at that and took the tie._

_Hanamaki stops before the gate_ s lost in thought as he looks at the big gates in front of him with students walking all over the place, a couple of students run past him while yelling. Probably also first years. And on the right are a couple of students leaning against the gates smoking and for what he picks up, thirth years that are already complaining about math and some sort of teacher with coffe morning breath well i certainly hope i don't have to smell that. 

He doesn't know how long he stood there staring at the gates until a voice intreupted his thoughts.

Hey you, are you just gonna stand there and drool over the gates or actaully get inside?

Hanamaki turns around to see a boy standing behind him, he looked around his age, he had black curled hair, his hands where in his pockets and a bag thrown over his back. 

He had headphones on with one side over his ear and the other a bit shoved back, the boy walks up to him and is standing now next to him. Now he could see the strangers face, he had lazy eyes that looked right at him and thick black brows. Hanamaki doesn't know if he is smilling or just looking neutral.

Well Hanamaki starts, i'm not here to go actauly into the school, why would i do that if can stand here all day admiring the gates with a back full of books and a uniform? I mean look at it, the structure is amazing. He says in the most sarcatsic tone he can manage. His hart rate is raising when the boy raises one eyebrow and looks at the gates to, he espects a comment that tells him that he is weird but instead the boy says: i dunno, i think the gates of the libary are way better these look like a prison. The boy starts to smile a bit when he looked back at Hanamaki and now is heart is going as fast as speedy gonzales and that just form a little smile. 

My name is Matsukawa Issei, first year, as he takes one hand out of his pockets to shake Hanamaki's hand.

I'm Hanamaki Takahiro also first year and shakes Matsukawa's hand.

yeah i noticed that, you look a bit nervouse you good?

_God why does everyone says that! I'm not nervouse..._

yeah i'm good and i'm not nervouse i was just lost in thought.

I've you say so, well i'm going in are you just gonna stand here or?

No i'm going in to! Okay i said that to loud some students are staring at us now.

Haha okay let's go.

* * *

Matsukawa

We started walking through the gates across the square to the school building, this guy was defenintly nervouse it looked kinda funny when i he i called him out for drooling over gates. The only reason i spoked to him was because his hair was standing and and he was in the way. Normaly i would't speak to a stranger because that can be very broing or just annoying, hell i could even walk around him, i was not like there was no room for it. But i'm glad i did i just didn't thought he would replay with such a weird sarcastic comment, but i liked it, it's way better than someone that is just gonna stare and says sorry. As were walking i take a better look at him he is about the same height and has a broing look that is at the same time energetic, and his hair defenitly stands out it is litterly pink, well not pink, pink but more brown pink it looks cool. Is not something you see everyday and were around the same age sinds he is also a first year. I wonder if he plays volleyball. i'l ask that later.

So which class is you're first class? 

huh what sorry what did you say?

i was asking which class is you're first class of the day Hanamaki replys.

Oh sorry, i have Math first, like i start with the best class of of everything i said while rolling my eyes, oh me to answers Hanamaki happy from miss Attoka right?

Ehh yes , well it seems like we're having the same class. _That is great because i want to ask him about volleyball._

That's great Hanamiki beams, do you suck at math? i hope you do because then i'm not the only one that is already sucking on his first day.

That's a very weird way to put but yes i suck at it to, it's stupid and boring.

Yes i know right? why do we need math, If I want to know the root of 307, I'll ask my calculator. 

Matsukawa before we go to class can you maybe walk with be to corridor 3B? There are registration forms for clubs and I would like to register for the volleyball club, are you going to register somewhere? Do you like volleyball?

Sure i will walk with you, i was also going to apply for the volleyballclub later in the afternoon but I might as well do that now since we're going there anyway. I was gonna ask you about that, if you were playing volleyball. But you already answerd that question before i could even ask. 

Hanamaki starts laughing and it sounded light and full of energy, and Matsukawa just stares at Hanamaki until he's done laughing and quickly looks the other way. _Stupid already? you've barley met this guy and you 're already staring, thats creepy. Well his laugh is just nice, nothing more than that, right?_

Well let's go, i don't want to be late for our first class of the first day of school. And i start walking to corridor 3B, but as soon as he notice that Hanamaki isn't following but instead is looking trough the hallway with a puzzeld expression he stops and turn back around.

Hey we should go what are you looking at, Hanamaki doesn't need to say anything as he heard some noice and looks the same way Hanamaki looks there are a lot of people standing there, a lot of girls to be percise, and then out of the crowd a boy with chestnut brown hair springs through the crowd and sprints away followed by a boy with darkbrown hair that is spiky. Both of the boys are running trough the hallway and then turn around to the left passing Hanamaki and Matsunkawa or passing they almost get knocked over but they stept back just in time. " _Shittykawa this is youre fault! How is this my fault? i didn't even do anything_!" is what they hear when the past them and then they dissapear around the corner.

What was that all about? Hanamaki starts after a moment of quite. 

Beats me Matsukawa answerts whil shrugging his shoulders, got probably in trouble. 

In first period and first day of school? i mean i'm just gonna assume they are also first years since they look about our age.

yeah i think so to, but i don't know. Let's just aplly and go to class, this day is already excausting.

Hanamaki snorts and walks with Matsukawa away from the hallway.

So what position doe you play? I play Middel blocker you?

i'm a wingspiker, They chatted about volleyball until they arrived at 3B

When they arrive at 3B and quickly take some applications and run of to thei class since the bell already rang, they make it just in time and walk the classroom in. It's obvious that they are the last one to arrive since there are only 2 seats avaible, the rest is filled with other boys and girls. They walk to their seats that's are against the walls they sit down and then the teacher walks in and starts to introduce herself. While she was talking He took the time to look around who was in this class and to his suprise the two boys from before are sitting on the right in front of them. The guy with spikey hair sits on the left, he has his head resting in his hand while his other hand is playing with his tie, on the right of him sits the boys with the brown hair, he is looking down with one arm sitting on the desk with his hand in his hair and doodeling in his workbook, not really paying attention what's happening front of him, he looks like he is deep thoughts because he has a very serious expression, i wonder what he is thinking about.

Now that he sits still instead of sprinting past me can i see that he is very attractive. Like he is pretty and handsome at the same time? Is that even possible? His jhair just looks amazing And the guy next to him is also really attractive, he is probaly shorter than me, this is the third time today...

I tap Hanamaki's arm and as soon as he looks up I point to the two boys, hey those are the two from before he wispers, yeah i know that's why i tapped you to show you that they are in this class to.

I think i'm gonna ask them later about why there where running and what that was with the crowd.

Why?

I'm curous, aren't you?

Before Matsukawa could answer he got interupted by a women clearing her throat.

He looks up to see the techer standing next to him one hand resting on her hip and the other hand fixing her glasses. Hello mister stand up, what's you're name? she asked.

My name is Matsukawa Issei miss he said after he stand up. The teacher walked back tot the front of the class.

Matsukawa, nice to meet you can you please repeat what i just said.

Ehhh, no sorry, and why not? I wasn't paying attention Matsukawa answers a little ensertain. He could here Hanamaki snicker a bit just loud enough for only Matsukawa to hear. All the eyes were on him Including from the boy who wasn't paying attention at first. They were big and choclate brown and looked at him with an amused glance even tho he wasn't smiling, it gave shivers down his spine.

Well Matsukawa, I will be you're math teacher for this year and i expect from you to behave and always pay attention. Normally i would have sent you to detention already but because this is the first day i let it slide for once, go sit and you, the boy with the pink hair i expect the same from you i saw you snicker , Hanamaki looks suprised but doesn't say anything, the teacher turns around and Matsukawa sits down smirking at Hanamaki to show that he was in the same boot as him Hanamaki just huffs as responce.

Matsukawa looks back at the boy but he and probably his friend are not paying attention to him anymore. The guy with brown hair is doodeling again like we didn't just stare at each other. 

* * *

Iwaizumi

Oikawa can you shut up!?

It's freaking 8 in the morning and Oikawa is already yelling, normal he's still half asleep but not today. He's been energetic all moring, all weekend actauly. He keeps saying that he can't wait to play volleyball again with a team. Me to of course but he just manged to bring it to the top, like he always does.That's just Oikawa he can even get excited from the smallets things. It's actaully really cute but that is defenitly something i will never say to him, at least not yet.

Mean iwa-chan, i'm just really exited to-

To be a first year and playing volleyball i know, you've said that like a hundred times.

Yes, excactly iwa-chan you know me so well don't you?

Oikawa puts is arm around my shoulder and pulls me closer while walking, he doesn't let go so i just leave it alone and keep walking. It's not that i mind i actually really like it when Oikawa's does this, but ain't gonna tell him that. We kept walking until we arrived to the gates. Oikawa stops and grabs both of my shoulders with a very serious expression. 

Iwa-chan, it's time, as of today we are no middelscholers any more but official highscholers. It's time for us to act more grown up like and become star volleyball players!! We are gonna rock these years i can feel it! Let's go.

He let's go of my shoulders and grabs my hand and drags me with him trough the gates. Was that supposed to be inspirational idiotkawa? Because it sounded stupid even tho i sound irritated i can't help but smile.

As we walked trough the school a thirth year came up us, he had a big smile on his face when he approched us.

Hello my name is Yunko Yato , Nice to meet you first years. You must be Oikawa Tooru and Iwaizumi Hajime?

Yes that's us, can we help you? I have the feeling i have seen this guy before but i cant seem to remember where.

Yes, at least i hope so, I am the captain of the boys volleyball club. I've seen you guys play when you were still in middel school and we were really impresed by you're volleyball skills and with we i mean the other third year, especial you're serve skills Oikawa, i was hoping to talk to you guys before the classes are starting and when i saw you guys i decided that this would be a good moment. We think you can improve you're skill very much if you would join the volleyball club, you guys were planning on joining right? i have 2 application forms here if you want i can give it with you guys. 

So that's where i remember him from, he and some others whatched some of our games.

While Yunko was talking and giving us some more information i noticed that a crowd had formed around us. Most of the people that was surounding us were girls, and they were all looking at something. It is weird there were students from all the three years just watching us and talking to each other. After Yunko was done gave he us each a form, waved goodbye and walked away. While he walked away some second and thirth year student left, they were not looking at something but someone i quess that Ymeko guy is pretty populair, but some of them were still here and they are looking at.... looking at Oikawa? Are they serious? It's litterly first day of school. Not suprising tho, people seem to like Oikawa's face. Once this summer Oikawa managed to get 5 nummer of diffrent girls in one week when they were on vacation because the idiot was to afraid to say no to them.

Iwa-chan, this awesome now we don't need to go to Corridor 3B for forms, heyyy iwaaa you're spacing out, let's go we have math. I'm so happy we are in most of the same classes togheter. Wow where did all those people come from? and what are they looking at?

They are looking at you're stupid face let's go, shit that was the bell let's go, but before we could go Oikawa got approched again but by 4 diffrent girls this time. 

H-Hey i haven't seen you around here, in what year are you?, the first girl with short girl asked.

Oikawa was about to say something but i beat him to it, Serious? we just said that were both first years, and we need to get to class, you should to right? the bell already rang. 

The girl didn't look happy and the girls behind her just looked annoyed, they defenitly wanted to talk to Oikawa.

First of all iwa-chan, i could've answerd myself and second and if we don't leave now we will be late let's go and we both sprinted off and sort of jumped out of the growd, you could litterly hear dissapointed noises , that is so fucking weird we ran through a halleway and almost collided with two studenst that were probably watching the crowd. SHITTYKAWA THIS IS YOU'RE FAULT i yelled at him as we ran which he respond with HOW IS THIS MY FAULT? I DINDN'T EVEN DO ANYTHING. 

We stopped running and walked the last bit to the classes because we didn't want to look like to idiots out of breath. 

We walked into class and sat behind a girl and boy, They turnt around to introduce them selfs, the girls name was Itaka Tsu and the boys name was Itaka Riyki, twins. The teacher wasn't here yet so Oikawa and i where just talking while taking our stuff out. On the last moment possible two boys walk in the classroom like they don't have a care in the world i look at them for a second and realize that Oikawa and i almost knockt those 2 over. Oops i quess. 

As soon as they sit the teacher walks in and start to indtroduce herself, it's not very special and see in the cornor of my eyes that Oikawa already lost focus after "my age is" and is now doodeling weird things in his workbook, after watching a doodle turning into a alien (of course it was), I turned my head back to the teacher, one things if for sure, this is one hell of a boring lady.

Oikawa. 

As soon as we walked in we sit down talked a bit with the twins before us and took our stuff out, some other students and the teacher walked a couple of minutes later in, so we actualy didn't need to run like crazy people. The teacher was introducing herself and i was listening to her but at the same time doodeling stuff in this workbook because it's more intrestring, this women has a very boring voice to listen to. 

What happend this moring with the corwd was so weird everyone was just staring at Iwa-chan and me, which was kinda uncomfertable, but i couldn't just say that then everyone at school whould already think that i'm a loser and that is that is the total opposite of what my parents goal is. It was clear that some of the people that were standing there, were staring at Yunko but after he left some of them left to and others didn't, i am not stupid. I mean my mom likes to brag about her oh so handsome son. And of course they al agree always asking if i'm looking for a girlfriend and that here dochters are avaible. it's really annoying. 

And ofcourse his parents needed something to say that kinda ruind his mood this morning.

* flashback * 

_Tooru sweetheart, before you go to school there is one thing we need to talk about. If you want to make a good impresion make sure you be nice to the girls there on school and do more than just you're best in class okay? oh isn't this exciting! Honey our Tooru is going to do so good in school, don't you think? My father walks into the kitchen while nodding his head, make sure you be the best in you're team alright son? And maybe even bring a pretty girl back home. Mom, dad please it's my first day of school, it hasn't even start yet and you're already talking about girlfriends and being the best. Im not even looing for a girlfriend dad. Now now son that will come, no worries._

_Have fun and be the best, bye honey!! his mom chirpes from the kitchen._

* End *

Some whispers behind me gets me out of this moring.

I looked up and behind me when i heard someone cough behind me, the teacher was standing with one hand on her hip and with her other hand pushing her glasses up, looks like she was scolding the guy that kept talking, he had to stand up and introduce himself, he told her that his name is Matsukawa. The teacher is already back in front of the class sitting on her desk, i look back at Matsukawa he looked kinda shocked beacuse he got caught and has to stand up now, haha he has no idea what to say since he didn't listen, this is kinda amusing. The guy next to him had pink hair, that's unusual ? is snickering because his friends was cought i would do that to if iwa-chan was in Matsukawa's shoe's.

Matsukawa is now looking at me, like straight into my eyes, oops quess i got chaught staring at him, we keep staring to each other for a while till the teacher gave him some slack and scoled his friend next to him to, i snicker a bit at his reaction before i go back doodeling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay i'm actually proud of this! it's longer and evereyone sort of met.  
> what did you guys think?  
> please tell me in the comments <3


	4. Volleyball geeks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter is there a flashback and the boys have there first volleyball practise.
> 
> Oh and Oikawa gives someone a nose bleed, nice :)

* Hanamaki *

It's  Tuesday ,  yesterdays classes went  by pretty fast . Most of  the teacher  were just introducing themselfs and talked about the planning  for this year . It was  nothing special. I  sat with every class next  to Matsukawa ,  which was  really nice because this guy is  really funny .  Everything he  said sounded like he was  bored or  tired all the time but i  kinda like  that ,  it was a  relaxing voice . But  despise sounding like he  wasn't interested i  think he  still was.  Why else would he  wanna sit next  to me  during all the classes  and respond to me  when i ask him something?

During one class we had to introduce ourselfs. It was durng social science and the teacher Mr. Aitwa was also our homeroom teacher

He was a  funny man. He has blond hair  that was  styled to the side. On his  nose were round classes  that crazy professors in  movies always wear .  Aitwa was a small man, he look around  the 5' 6 but i  couldn't figure out  if he was in his  twenties or  fourties and he  smelled like  old baked beans . But he was  nice and that's a  good thing since we  will see him at  least 4 or 5  times a week.

He's lesson also started with introductions but now everyone in class needed also to introduce themselfs, so not just you're name but also age and what you like to do when you're not at school, about family and sports, stuff like that.

I found out  so far  that Matsukawa just got 15  years old, his first name Issei is  and that he  likes listening to music , sleeping at  any time of  the day ,  plants and playing volleyball , but i  knew the volleyball part  already . He has  also a  older brother called Matsukawa Reki and added to that ,  that he is a real  pain in  the ass ,  and his  parenst are  divorced .  He's currently lives with his mom  and brother .

As soon as Matsukawa was done it was my turn since i sit next to him so i stand up and start.

Well hello everybody, My name is Hanamaki Takahiro i'm 15 years old turning 16 soon. I life with my parenst and my little sister of 12 Sima. I like to play volleyball, going to carnivals and gaming. I hate math and science and think that creampuffs are the things in the world. The end and i made a little bow.

I'm sitting back down  while grinning at  Matsukawa who just rolles his  eyes but he has a  smile on his face  and then looks  to the next person  who needs to introduce  themselfs . 15 minutes pas  and some student  tell a lot  about themself it's kinda funny to listen  to some of  them and some students have a lot of energy or maybe they are just  nervouse . I  took sometime during this lesson my bag out  and leaned on  it while playing with the strings of  the bag.  I'm not really looking at  the students until hear a  ruff voice behind me  saying _ My name is  _ _ Iwaizumi _ __ _ Hajime _ it sounded dead  serious for only telling  you're name.

When i turn arond i see the two guys from before in the math class and the running.

The  guy that is  speaking has  really spiky hair, green  eyes and it kinda looks like he is  angry altho he looks  pretty neutral ,  guess being angry is his  resting face. I wonder  what would happen  if you would touch his hair,  would it just poke you're finger ?  or make  it bleed ?  I'm defenitly going to try that out  sometime ,  and since where in  the same homeroom class,  then it means  that were also together in  other classes like  the math class  before ,  lot's of time  to figure it out.

I'm 15 years old, i life with my parents and i don't have any siblings. I play volleyball and like to go on runs in the morning.

This guy also likes to play volleyball! then were gonna be on the same team, that's great more first years make it easier to talk during volleyball practise i mean yeah Matsukawa is there to, but what happens if he get's sick? Being alone is defenitly not fun.

Iwaizumi keeps talking for a bit before sittting down and looking at me for a second before turning his head to the brown haired guy that is now standing.

Yahoo~ My name is Oikawa Tooru, nice to meet you all!

So he is Shittykawa, at least i think that is what i heard when they were running past us.

I life with my parents and have a older sister called Oikawa Miko that is already in college. I really like playing volleyball, eating milkbread and I like to learn new things about space, the universe, and to study stars. And after that he sat back down

His  introduction was  also short but he  sounded really confident and light. It  clearly made  a impression because literally everyone was  looking at  him , was he  also the reason why there was a  crowd in  the hall?

No matter i'll ask later, what's important is that i know now 3 other people who also like playing volleyball! 

And after everyone was done introducing themselfs, i wanted to turn around and ask the about if they are joining the volleyball club to start the confersation and after that asking about the crowd but the bell rang and the two already walked out of class.

It's  not that important,  if they show up  tommorow morning then i  can ask .

Hnamaki you there? let's go.

Matsukawa was already standing and pointing at the door.

Yes let's go!. I took my bag and we walked out of class.

And that was how yesterday's morning went, now are Matsukawa and i just walking into the gym. We just changed and it looks like we are the first 2 first years. Maybe the two didn't apply? That would be weird since they both said that they like to play. 

In the middle of the gym are 3 students or players actually, hanging up the nets and getting the volleyballs from the storage room. There probably second years since 3 other players are talking to a man that must be the coach. It felt kinda akward to just stand there and watch but that feeling dissapeard when 2 voices came closer, it was defenitly Oikawa and Iwaizumi, Matsukawa and i turnt around to see the two and so they did come! After them two other studenst walked in, probably also first years, they looked like scardy cats.

Let's go say h-  Hello everyone ! He  got interupted by a heavy  voice and before he  knows it the third and second  years are  now right  before him and Matsukawa .  Oikawa and Iwaizumi are  now also walking their way  to them with the other two and are  now standing next  to us.

The man  who greeted everyone had a big  smile on his face, he was  very tall and stood in a way a captain  would stand, full of  confidence and knowing what you have  to do.

Welcome everyone and welcome first  years ! My name is  Yunko Yato and i  will be the captain of  this year ,  the guys that are standing  behind me are  Namade Niko  and Ita  Katashi , Ita is  also the vice -captain.  Yunko points  to the left to the guy with short blond hair.

Hello greenies ! Greets Ita, it’s  good to see that so many of  you applied this year !

We  will start  with introductions and after that a warming up  and some exercises that have  to do  with the position you justed to play .  When that is  done are we  going to have a  practise match  to see what skills  you have. 

Now tell us you're name,  age and what position you used to play in  the middle school  you jused  to attend to .  You with the spikey hair,  you go first.

My name is Iwaizumi Hajime , i'm 15 years old, i used to go to Kitagawa Daiichi and played Wing spiker. 

Okay welcome Iwaizumi, now introduce yourself one after the other 

My name is Oikawa Tooru i'm 15 years old and i also used to go to Kitagawa Daiichi i played as setter.

After they were done introducing it was my turn and  after that Matsukawa's and the other two first  years .

When we  were all done led  the Captain  us a warm-up  and some Exercises .

Before we  played against each other we  got split up  and did some exercises that fitted the position we used to  play . 

Everything was going fine until a volleyball flew into Hanamaki face and after that a loud FUCK was heard.

The  ball flew into Hanamaki's face  and a shot of  pain urged into his  nose , his hands shot up  to his  nose . He  stumbled backwards adn fell on his butt.

Arggh, shit, shit what the hell was that? shiith i think my nose is bleeding i took my hands of my nose and as i looked down i see that they are coverd in blood. Shit Hanamki you alright can you stand? He heard Matsukawa talk to him but the was to busy with focusing to not let any blood drip on the floor. 

FUCK,  I'am so sorry!! I  heard someone yell  and when i  looked up i  saw Oikawa running  to me  and was  now dropped through his  knees to look at me.  Another fuck was  heard before he  said ,  _ i  _ _ am _ __ _ so _ _ sorry let me  _ _ bring _ __ _ you _ __ _ to _ __ _ the _ __ _ infromary _ _!  _ _ Can _ __ _ you _ _ stand? _ Ehh Matsukawa right?  help me  to get  him up  so that i  can bring him to the informary!

And so Matsukawa did they both helpt Hanamaki up, Oikawa took one of his arms and put it over his shoulder, He grabed his arm and with is other arm Hanamaki's side, beacuse of the hit he was clearly dizzy and stumbeling so he needed extra grib or else he would fall again. Matsukawa let go and let them walk away.

  


* * *

*Iwaizumi *

  


Hey shittykawa what happend? I asked while running up to the four with the captain behind me. 

I was  going to serve but i hit  it to hard  and it was off  balance and landed in  Hanamaki's face, his  nose is  now bleeding so i'm taking him to the infromary we  will be right back  can you tell that to the captain?  Oikawa asked while already walking away. Thank you  iwa-chan !  and with that he  walked to the doors with the other boy.

Jeez was  that a serve?  What kind of  inhuman power was  that ?  Iwaizumi starteld a bit  when he  heard a  voice behind him that was  not the captains. He  looked over his  shoulder and see's Matsukawa they hadn't talked these  two days since Oikawa and i  almost ran him over,  so it was a bit  unexpected he had a  really heavy  voice for a 15  year old .

Eeh yeah i don't know he just practised a lot and he still is. We haven't official met my name is Iwaizumi, Matsukawa as they shook hands the captain run up to them.

Is everything alright where are Hanamaki and Oikawa going?

Oikawa hit Hanamaki in the face with one of his serves and now his nose is bleeding answert Matsukawa, I'm sure Hanamaki will be alright Iwaizumi ads. There to the informary so he will be fine. Okay when there back tell Hanamaki to come see me and he goes off.

Sorry for you're friend, the shithead needs to learn that he can't just serve like that during practise. 

You mean Oikawa ? Was  that just a serve?  What the hell i don't  think i want  to know what his serve his  with all the power he has.

You defenilty don't ,  once he  knocked someone out,  that wasn't actually that long  ago ,  this summer . The  poor guy needed to go  to the hospital ,  Oikawa broke his  nose with his serve  and gave  him a  concussion . 

Are  you serious ?  Matsukawa looks at me  with wide eyes and looks  worries to the door  Hanamaki and Oikawa dissapeard through.

Deadly i answer, let's go back with practise you're friend will be alright.

If you say  so .

Iwaizumi lookds back at  matsukawa's face, his  eyes were still abit wide , i  didn't know he  could do  that . I  don't mean to be rude but he always has this  halflidded lazy expression . It looks  kinda funny .

  


* Oikawa *

My god,  am i  serious right  now ?  Giving someone a  nose bleed on  the second  day of school.  Hopefully he  doesn't hate me. Shit  what if he has a  concussion or has his nose broken like the  guy from this summer ? My  parents are  gonna be so mad ,  amd his  parents to ! Great start of  the year Tooru ,  really you did well..

And further more it's not exactly a good introduction, stupid i had to aim better then this wouldn't have happend, well this just concludes that i need to practise more.

Hey you alright? I turn my head a bit to look at his face, it's still bleeding and his hand is coverd in it,  _ fuck. _

Oh yes, i'am totally fine, i don't feel it at all. And i'm totally not dizzy, you are.

Oikawa roles with his eyes. Okay he is defenitly dizzy he is  literally hanging all over me like  some sort of support  pole ,  which is  totally okay  since i  caused him to be in a state like  this , but i  don't know if he is  being sarcastic about not feeling  anything or  that he  exctually doesn't feel  anything but is face is  just numb because of  the hit.

Let's hope  the first  one .

Great were almost there, hang on for a little bit okay?

He mumbled something i can't really hear but it was probably a okay or something like that.

Thank god were here.

We walked in but i could't see a nurse and when i called out was there no responds, so we walked further in and help him sit on one of the beds.

I took some dry and wet paper towels and helpt him clean up the blood.

* Hanamaki *

Oikawa set me down on  the bed  and walked off  to get  something .  _ Jezus  _ _ this _ __ _ hurts _ _ ,  _ _ and _ __ _ can _ __ _ someone _ _ let  _ _ the _ __ _ world _ _ stop spinning? _

Oikawa came back  and set  some stuff next  to me  and put a  towel on  my lap. He  took my hands of  my face  and layed them on  the towel and pushed me  by my chin a bit up. He  took some wet  papertowels and started taking off  the blood that was on  my lips and chin with a  serious look on his face. He was  carefully dapping the blood off  and making  sure he  didn't hit  my nose to hard.

His  expresion darkend for a second  and was  bitting his lip  and stared at me  for a  little while before he  took his hands  to my face  and held  it carefully , his hands  were warm but  not sweaty . I  haven't really payed attention  to his  apperance these 2  days because why would i? He is  just another student  that is new here. But  now he is  so close  that i  don't have a  choice than just look at  him up close.  And he is  really attractive , he has  messy chestnut hair  that is  sticking out  everywhere but at  the same time  it just looks perfect, like  it is  supposed to look like  that , he  also has  choclate brown eyes that i'm clearly staring into now . I want  to look  away because i  can feel  a  blush comming up, but  instead it's just a short pull  before i get  softly pulled back.

Did i hurt you?

A bit yes _ no _

Sorry

That's okay.

With two fingers softly touching my nose. He let out a sign, that seemed to say  _ i am relived.  _ Well thankfully you're nose isn't broken he starts, i am really sorry. I hit it to hard and i was out of balance. He let go of my face and took the blood papertowels and threw them away. 

It's okay really, stuff like that happen during practise.

Yeah but  still ,  and it gives also a bad first impression ,  don't you think ?

He huffs and crosses his arms over his chest for a second before taking a few steps back. 

Okay, do  you have a  headache ?  or do  you feel dizzy  while sitting up.

I feel a bit of a  headache yes but  only in  my forhead and i  can feel  my nose throb ,  and i feel  less dizzy  now i  sit down  for a  while .

So you were dizzy? 

What?

You told me  before that you weren't dizzy but  that i was.  Oikawa has a  amusing look in his  eyes and a  little smirk on his face.

Well i \- ,

Relax  Makki-chan ,  i'm just playing with you , he  tilts his hand up  and asked how  many finger i  see .

Makki-chan? 

That not the answer

ehh 2

correct, and now?

4

Okay  that's good ,  because if you could't see it correctly than it would mean that you have probably a concussion.

Oikawa walks back and grabs him by his arms and let him stand up slowly, do you feel dizy while standing up?

I  wobble a bit  and feel a bit dizzy but  after a minute standing  it dies down  and is  everything alright .

No it's fine.

Great, he  lets go of  my arms  and steps back.  Let's go  wash our hands,  _ our _ _? _ I look at his hands  to see that his are  also coverd in  my blood .  oh shit sorry.

What are  you apologizing for ? I made  you're nose bleed ,  you not mine.  Let's wash our hands  and go,  there probably worried for you .

So why the Makki-chan? 

Well  you're name is  to long. Just like  iwa-chans ! His name is  Iwaizumi but  that is also way to long  don't you think ? It's way  easier now and sounds more  fun . 

Okay,  if you say  so . We walk tot he restrooms  and wash our hands  and walk back. It was  quite for a bit  until Oikawa first  speaks up. Sorry  for alsmost crashing into you and you're friend the other day . I didn't say  anything yesterday because i first  didn't realize it was  you guys . 

Huh?  oh right i  wanted to ask you and Iwaizumi about that .  What happend?  Everyone was  just standing  there until you two jumped out of  it and sprinted off.  And iwaizumi said it was  you're fault ?  Oikawa raises his  eyebrow at  that and looks at me.

I mean that is what we heard when you run past us.

Oh yeah  Iwa-chan always says that it is was  my fault , well  it wasn't my fault that they were staring at  my handsome face.  Oikawa winks and laugh's .Just  kidding . We  were talking to the captain, he  came up  to us and it seemed like a lot of people like  him .  Iwa-chan and i  think he is  very populair  and that ,  that was  the reason why all those people were standing  there .  Admiring him or  something . We  were just in  the middle of it. 

We  walked back  into the gym  and walked to the captain  until there was a  loud WACK sound and Oikawa stumbled forwards. I turn  aournd to see a volleybal  bounching back  into the hands of  Iwaizumi who has a  angry scowl on his face  while Matsukawa who is standing next  to him just, smiling at  him and Oikawa . 

I look back at  Oikawa , He is  now also turnt  to Iwaizumi and Matsukawa who looked like he  didn't got a  voleyball threw at his  head . He  roles his  eyes and walks to Iwaizumi and Matsukawa so i  just walk  after him . Iwa-chan  what the hell ?  what was  that for ? I  didn't talk  to girls  this time!! Are  you corrupting Matsun's soul  now ? Learning  him to throw volleyballs at  you're friends heads ?  Jeez you're such a brute  and starts  rubbing his  head . 

Shut it Shittykawa, you made someone's nose bleed on you're fucking first day of practise.

And i said sorry and took care of it!! See?? His nose stopted bleeding and there is no concussion and even beter no broken nose this time! No one ended up into the hospital this time! And he walks straight again. So this isn't like last summer. Oikawa crosses arms and started pouting.

Stop pouting like a kid idiot or i will throw another volleyball against you're head.

Jeez iwa-chan so violent  Oikawa shakes his  head and stepsforward putting his arm over  Iwaizumi's shoulder . Oh  and iwa-chan ? Last time i  checked was i  still a kid, a teenager  to be precise so that isn't a  valid argument. Okay  Iwaizumi looked like he was ready  to throw Oikawa this time. Well  it was  lovely talking to you again Iwa-chan but i  think the Captain is  calling me  so bye,  again sorry  about you're nose makki-chan !  and then Oikawa sprinted of with  Iwaizumi at his  tails .

Hanamaki just look at them how they were running after each other. 

Did he  just say  that he  worked someone into the hospital with a serve?

Ehh yes he did, Iwaizumi told me he broke accidently someone's nose last summer when they were practising. But that's was only because he used fulls strength Did he just call me Matsun?

Are you kidding me? My nose kept bleeding until we were at the informary. Yeah and he calls me Makki-chan, he says that our names are to long or something. 

And thank you Matsukawa my nose is doing fine so sweet of you to ask me that~

Of course Hanamaki, you're welcome~

* * *

*No one's pov * 

Oikawa is  now running back  to them and grabs Hanamaki's shoulders to use him as  some sort of  shield and hides behind him .  Iwaizumi is  now standing  before Hanamaki with his arms  crossed over his  chest and shanking his  head again .  Hanamaki is  now pushed a bit forward  and looks at  Matsukawa for help  who only shrugs and put his hands up while  saying , i have  nothing to do  with this .  Iwa-chan you're not gonna hurt this poor wounded boy right?  That would't be very nice of  you .

One day shittykawa, there will be one day where i will kill you. 

Oikawa pops up behind Hanamaki and now leans on his shoulder, Yes but that day isn't today or tomorow so suck it up and let's buy milk bread after school ends!

Oh  my god  you're so annoying Iwaizumi sighs out.  Which you love me  for Iwa-chan !  Anyway do  guys wanna come with us ? I  still feel like i  haven't appologized enough ,  didn't you say  you liked creampuffs Makki-chan ?

Huh  you rememberd that ?

Well  duhh you literally said that in class oh  and by the way next time  you guys go  wisper in class make  sure no  one can hear you ,  that's kinda the point of  wispering ya know ?  Oikawa looks at  them like  it is  the most  obvious thing in  the world .  Oikawa let's go of  Hanamaki and steps more  into the direction of  Matsukawa and stands  now next  to him . 

So are  you guys coming or not?

Of course we  will Oikawa ! I  will never say no  to creampuffs ,  and Matsukawa doesn't have a  choice you're coming to.

And where did i  agree to this ? 

You didn't.

Hanamaki !  Can you please come here  for a second? Iwaizumi  you to !  it was  the vice captain  that was  calling them .

Hanamaki and Iwaizumi look at  each other and then just turn  around while waving goodbye to Oikawa and Matsukawa.

They are walking to Ita, Iwaizumi looks behind to see if Oikawa is annoying Matsukawa but instead he see's the two just staring at each other the hell? Why are they doing that? Isn't that like the second time? They did that also yesterday, why?

Are  they having a  staring contest or  something ?  Hanamaki chirps in.

Huh i  don't know ,  let's just go. 

Is  that jelousy i  hear iwa-chan ~?

What ? No!  And don't call me  that , move  along pinkhaired freak.  That's a  weird way  to compliment  someone's hair, but  i'l take in  anyway .  Hanamaki smirks at  him before walking to the vice -captain.  Iwaizumi follows while looking at  the ground with a  slight blush on his face. The  only thing the vice -captain  wanted to know was  how Hanamaki was  doing and after told them to help cleaning the gym up. They decided  to play a match  another time  since it took a  while for Hanamaki and Oikawa to return  from the infirmary .

Oikawa watches Iwaizumi and Hanamaki walk  away before turning is  head to look at  Matsukawa .  Matsukawa does  the same  thing and is  now looking at  Oikawa .  They just stood there for a  while just staring before Oikawa blinks and looks  the other while grinning .  You're doing it again Matsun !  You are  staring again that's like  what ?  the thirth time in  two days ?  You know what take a picture  than it last's longer Oikawa says as he  winks .  Pfsh i was  just looking because there is  noseblood on  you're face. He  walks away while he  hears Oikawa shrieks behind him and within a second  Oikawa is standing next  to him again rolling his  eyes . Yeah  sure there was  Matsun .  Matsukawa laughs and then they just walk  together to Hanamaki and Iwaizumi who are  now helping clean  the gym.

By the way  Oikawa ,  how did you manage  to hear what we  were saying during the introduction from math ? I  mean we  could barley hear ourselfs ,  if it’s true what you say,  than you even  heard us before Miss.  Attoka did .  And did you also hear what we  were talking about ?  You looked like  you weren't paying attention at  all .  Matsukawa's hands  were in his  pantsa and looked at  Oikawa who had his hands  behind his  head while looking forward.

Oikawa scrunched his  nose and looked at  Matsun .

First off  all , are  you implying that i'm lying ? How  dare you Matsun that's very disappointing of  you . For  my feeling  everyone could hear it , or  just like  Iwa-chan always says :  You're too observant  shittykawa ,  it freaks  people out as he  try's to immiate Iwaizumi by looking angry and trying to lowers his  voice . It  looked rediculous .  And i kind of  heard what you guys were talking about but  it wasn't interesting enough so i  just chose  to ignor it.  And i was  paying attention,  just listening while doing other stuff.

I see

* * *

After they cleaned up  they changed and walked back  to class,  sitting all the wth each other .  After the last  bell rang  Hanamaki and Oikawa sprinted to the most  nearbyst baker  to buy creampuffs and Milkbread .  Matsukawa and Iwaizumi just dragt themselfs after the two other boys.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well what do you guys think of it so far?  
> I like it, it has a slow built but work with me i think it will all be worth it!
> 
> And BTW for some reason the notes from the first chapter keep appearing when i add a new chapter  
> idk why ( -_- )


	5. His house

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so there will be some action in this chapter!  
> And it's only the start of hurting Oikawa, why do i do it idk!  
> But enjoy!

Half a year has part. The four grew to be good friends with each other, They have learnd a lot more about each other and always talk about the stupiest shit you can think off. Oikawa found out that litterly everyone gay is around him, it doesn't matter to him but it was just a bit suprising. Especially they way Hanamaki and Matsukawa told him.

They were always sitting with each other during lunches, classes and they did all the group-projects together. They always hangt out together after school and in the weekends, but they have never been to Oikawa's house which was kinda odd, Hanamaki always asked Oikawa when they were going to his house but he had always a reason why they couldn't go. It was not like he didn't want to bring them back to his place it was just that, okey no he just didn't want them at his house, not because it's small or maybe a mess is, his house is actually the opposite. His house is a bit bigger than most of the houses in his street and everything is clean and on it's place, there are no unpacked boxes or dirty dishes or even a bit of dust in his house. His mom was very keen on keeping everything neat and clean. She hired a cleaner do to that (her name is Rika) because she or his dad don't have always time to that. Sometimes does Oikawa some choirces but that is only on the days the cleanster is free. But he always does is own room. For some reason he can't stand it when someone goes in his room and just cleanes it , it almost feels like a invate of prifacy and since his own room is the only room where he doesn't get botherd. So he's very keen on doing it all on his own.

But the reason why he hasen't took his friends to his house is because of his parents, or his mom to be precise. His mom has since day 1 of highschool been bothering about taking a girl home. She asks almost everyday if he already found a cute girl. His father had to eventually stop her from asking because it became the daily question at some point. So instead she is now asking why he hadn't bring any friends home or why Iwaizumi hasn't visit in a long time and his father participathe in that question, Oikawa believes truly that is father just want to meet is friends and wants to see Iwaizumi again but with is mom it's different it was well known that she doesn't like Iwaizumi anymore, ever since they got around the age of eleven things changed in here eyes, like the boys got more physical and she didn't like that so she always told Oikawa that it was not normal to hug or touch boys like that. But Oikawa just ignored that and Iwaizumi didn't even know that Oikawa's mom said that to him so he also didn't stop and he was used to it and tought nothing of it. And because of that Oikawa's mom started to dispise Iwaizumi so you can imagne the suprise when his mom told him that she wanted to see Iwaizumi again and the rest of his friends 

Oikawa also knows that his parents don't like LGBTQ people. People in generall that are everything but straight actually, they never said it out loud but it was quite obvious, it took a while for Oikawa to figure it out, but he thinks that that's the reason why his mom doesn't like it when Oikawa and Iwaizumi hug or have legs tangled when they are watching a movies or are playing a game. She probably thought that he or Iwaizumi are gay or that Iwaizumi liked him more than in a friendly way. Well Iwaizumi is actuallu gay but that doesn't matter to Oikawa beacuse he knows there are no romantic feelings and he is still and we will be always his best friend.

His mom never asked about it but you could see it in her eyes when Iwaizumi came a bit to close for his moms feeling. Same goes for his dad, he likes Iwaizumi but if they hug then he will give him some sort of dead stare of will say something about it like '' _boys that are hugging are sore losers, he real man doesn't need a hug form another man so let go right now_ ".

And lucky him, all his friends be gay. One day Oikawa was just walking up to his friends, and when he came up to them he asked about what the conversation was about. So Matsukawa grabt him by his shoulders pushed him forwards and pointed at a boy and a girl that had there backs to hem and said _"Okay so who has the better ass? I think the boy on the left has but Hanamaki thinks the boy on the right has and Iwaizumi doesn't want to say anything because it's a bit disrespectfull so we need you're opinion as the final desicion"_. Oikawa just looked at him. _"Okay first of all it is kinda disrespectfull and second you guys are all gay? I knew it from Iwa-chan but didn't think you guys are also gay? When did you tell them Iwa-chan?"_

_"I told them when they asked which boy the better ass has. And i also told them that you are as straight as a bookshelf but they didn't belive that"._

_"Yes i'am defenitly am gay Oikawa, I'm probably the most gayest person in Japan you will ever meet, did i forgot to mention that during the introduction? . And i still don't believe that you are straight, you whine to much fot that" Hanamaki comments_

_"That's true , you can whine like a little bitch sometimes" ads Mtasukawa._

_"That's not true! Why are you all so mean to me? But it's true the great Oikawa Tooru likes girls, sorry boys better luck next time" and winks at them._

And that's was the story how he found out that everyone is gay except for him. Which was not a trouble for him but he defenitly didn't want that is parents found out, he has no idea what they will do but probably something that will hurt his friends.

So Oikawa defenitly didn't trust her when she asked about it, she was to nice whe she talked about Iwaizumi it kinda creeped him out. But he had to bring them over some day becausee Hanamaki and Matsukawa won't shut up over the thought that Oikawa lives in a box under a bridge and that they need proof to see that he actually lives in a house.

Iwaizumi on the other hand was a bit quiter about it, sure it would be nice to hang out at Oikawa's house again since he has a big room and a tv but it's his parents that are bothering him. For a long time he would just come over at Oikawa's house or had a sleepover there but ever since they got older his mom started doing weird around him which made him uncomfortable. Oikawa's dad was a better person to be around with, he didn't act any different the pas few years but it's more Iwaizumi's gut feeling about him that doesn't sit right. But he also kinda curious why Oikawa keeps them away from his house, since this year he is more presistant to go to someone's else house. In middle school he was all like _"do you wanna come over? or do you wanna hang out at my place tonight?"_ But that changed during highschool, even Iwaizumi hasn't been there since the start of highschool.

* * *

It's lunch break ant the four are sitting outside on the grass with a tree as covering form the sun. They sit in some sort of square with on the left side of Iwaizumi, Matsukawa on the right side Oikawa and on the opposite Hanamaki.

"Okay i have decided! And it is a great decision". "Today we are going to find out if Oikawa lives inside a box or in a actual house"! Hanamaki blabberts out as he grabs Oikawa by the neck and pusches him down so that his arm is around Oikawa head and with the other hand messes Oikawa's hair up.

"What who said that? We are not going ot my house Makki!!" Oikawa yells at him while he grabs with both his hands hanamki's arm to break free form his grip. "Let go and stop ruining my hair"! 

'Yeah whatever princess, we are going if you like it or not". Right Matsukawa, Iwaizumi?

"I haven't been there for a while so im fine with that" Says Iwaizumi dryly while shruggings his shoulders.

"But why"? Oikawa yells again, "we can go to Mattsun's house or Makki's"? They life closer!

"Yeah don't think so Oikawa, Sima is still not over the last time you visit". 

"Huh why"? "What happend again when we were at you're house"?

"Sima almost fainted because you winked at her, like the hell man why'd you wink at my little sister"?, "I thought she died. Not that i would mind she is really annoying but then i would get in trouble and i don't want my ass getting whooped by my dad. Grumbles Hanamaki.

I do that to everyone!! How could i know that she would almost faint?! Now let go!!

"Hmm let me think about that.... NO"!

Matsun please Oikawa looked at him with pleading eyes hoping that he would help him out of Hanamaki's grib or just would say that they would go to his house.

"Don't look at me Oikawa, i'm not going to help you as long you say no to going to you're house, what's the big deal anyway"?

'And the last time we were at my place Reki wouldn't stop bothering us, he is such a pain in the ass"! And it's not the kind of pain you want to have if you what i mean while winking at Hanamaki that just burst out laughing and wheezing. 

Oikawa stared at him and started pouting while fumbeling with Hanamki's sleeve.

"Okay let's do it this way, if you don't bring us to you're house than we will make sure that all you're gross milkbread will be missing".

"Iwa-chan, nooo, you wouldn't"!! "Fine fine. Now let go Makki"! Oikawa was released and fixed his hair and clothes while glaring at his friends. The bell rang, "God i hate you all". grumbled some more curse words and walked to his class with his friends that were snickering behind his back. He wil do anything for his precious milkbread Matsukawa wihispers to Iwaizumi.

"Damn right i will, i will even sell all of you for 1 piece of milkbread" Oikawa spats.

* * *

"Okay where is he"? "I could swear on my creampuffs that he was here just a second ago". Hanamaki looks confused around him. It's the end of the school day en everyone was ready to go to Oikawa's house. Except dat Oikawa wasn't here.

"You think he run off"? Matsukawa asks to Iwaizumi.

Iwaizumi sighs, shakes his head and stops his hand in his pockets turning arond to the direction they just came from. "Let's go, he's proabbly fliritng with someone again". Hanamaki scofes while Matsukawa just rolles his eys as they follow Iwaizumi, they stopt walking till they heard giggles and a familier whiney voice. 

And of course Oikawa is standing there with some girls around him, smiling at them while saying something that is apperantly funny because the girls are now laughing.

"Jezus how the hell does Oikawa do this always"? "He's been here on this school like every first year for only half a year and has already a group of girls that follow him all the time". Matsukawa bit out.

Hanamaki says nothing and just stares to one of the girls that steps foward to whisper something in Oikawa's ear. "You do"? Oikawa let's out suprised. "Then we should totally go watch together sometime"! Wait give me you're number then we can agree a time! Hanamaki roles his eyes as Oikawa gives the girl his number and she hers.

"OI SHITTYKAWA, stop flirting you're ass off and let's go"!

Oikawa looks not that suprised up as they thought he would be like he knew that sooner or later they would catch up to him. "Hey Iwa-chan, Matsun, Makki-chan". "I'm coming no need to yell". Oikawa huffs and looks back at the girl, i'l text you later. Byeee girls! And walks off to his friends. "He- OW iwa-chan! What was that for"!?

"For trying to get out of this, and for being annoying".

"What? I wasn't trying to get out of this"! "I just got held back by those girls". And altho he actually wanted to get out of this he knew that he couldn't. Even if it makes his skin crawl by the thought that his mom is going to act weird around them. Going to aks them a million questions or that my dad is going to aks if they already found a " hot chick". _Shit, if they answer that they are gay, will they be trown out? Will my parents forbid me to hang out with them. Do i need to say to them to not tell my parents that they are gay? But that will sound homophobic and look like as if i'm ashamed of them. Fuck why did they have to come to my house? But on the other hand it's thursday so maybe they aren't even home? Dad has nightshift and mom will not be home till 8. So maybe luck is on my side?_

'Oi shittykawa, what are you thinking about? Youlook like you're hurting you're brain". 

"Hey! Mean Iwa-chan'. "I was just thinking about how the aliens are better than you're stupid lizard".

"Huhh what you say? There is no way that you're idiotic aliens are beter than godzilla"! "And he is not a lizard" Iwaizumi snaps back. And they start bickering back and forth about which is beter.

Hanamaki and Matsukawa are walking behind them just watching how thet bikker about the same topic they always do. Hanamaki just stares to Oikawa's back while being lost in thought. _Oikawa was surrenderd with girls today, just like with the growd from the first day of school. He said that ,that was bcause of the captain, but maybe also beacuse of Oikawa? Weird that i haven't noticed sooner, almost every week is there at least one girl that wants to talk to Oikawa and sometimes boys to. For some reason it irritates me, like he isn't that attractive.. Or is he? The fact tha im questioning this already says a loy.\_

Hanamaki sighs and shakes his head.

'Hey Matsukawa, do you think Oikawa is attractive'? Hanamaki blurts out while leaning closer to him so that Oikawa doesn't hear them.

'Wha- * cough* * cough* What"? He sputters out while coughing .Why would you ask that? 

"Pff hahah Dude did you just choke on you're own spit"? Hanamaki laughs a bit until grabbing Matsukawa's shoulders and puling him down a bit, there is not much of a height difference but still. "I was just wondering since a lot of people already confessed there love for him this year and he has once in a while all those people standing around him. Like on the first day of school".

"But wasn't that because of the captain'?

"i don't know man, but answer the question".

Matsukawa looks at Oikawa who is still arguing with Iwaizumi but now over the fact that milkbread is good and that Iwaizumi just a weirdo is.

'No bromo man, but he has a pretty face, and if were talking about this subject our friend the hedgedog doesn't look that wrong either". Matsukawa finally answerts while smirking at Hanamaki. 

"Dude no bromo but i totally get you". They give eachother a box before Hanamaki let's him go. _Oikawa is attractive, it's just how it is._

* * *

"Okay you brutes were here"! Oikawa said while pointing at the house before him.

"That is you're house"!!? 'The hell man"? 'Who would have thought that Oikawa doesn't live in a box but in a fucking mansion"! Hanamaki exclaims.

Matsukawa whistles while looking at the house. "Jeez Oikawa why didn't you bring us earlier"? 'I think im gonna life with you".

"Wow and you guys think that i'am the drama queen, you guys are also good at it'. "And it's not that big". Oikawa rolls his eyes while walking to the front yard and then opend the door. 

"Welcome to my home'.

Oikawa walked in with Iwaizumi behind him. They took of there jackets and shoes and wait in the hall for the other two to show up.

"Are they still staring at the house"? 

"Probably"

"Jeez it's just a stupid house' Oikawa snorts and Iwaizumi can feel his neck and ears heating up. It's not like he hasn't heard Oikawa snort before it's just that the last time it feels diffrents when he does that, also with schrunching up his nose it's just looks cute and that's why he hates it.

I'm going to get the and Iwaizumi puts his hoes back on. 

You can just yell at them to come in you know?

Iwaizumi just pretends he doesn't hear him and walks out side to the end of the front yard where Hanamaki and Matsukawa are still standing and staring at the house.

"Come on idiots, stop staring at a freaking house".

Oh hey to you to Iwaizumi, we were going to stare at the house a little longer but since you asked us so nice we will come says Matsukawa sweetly and walks past Iwaizumi bowing a closer to Iwaizumi's face while saying" you're ears and neck are red" and walks further. That defenitly didn't help because Iwaizumi could feel Matsukawa's warm breath on his neck.

Hanamaki follows a bit later and put his hand on Iwaizumi's shoulder. Of course Hanamaki had something to say too, "he's right you know"? "But know it's even more red" and walks past him to the front door.

Iwaizumi growns and also walks back to the front door and takes his shoes out. He walks in as last into the livingroom and sees that Hanamaki and Matsukawa are snooping around like little kids. And then walk off somewhere Oikawa was looking at his phone with a unreadeble expression before turning back and grining at Iwaizumi like a idiot.

Iwaizumi then notice that there are photo's missing that used to stand above the fire place. One of the photo's that is missing is a photo of Oikawa and him playing volleyball at the age of 10. Now hat he looks better all the photo's of him and OIkawa where gone, it jused to be a lot but now none.

"Oi Oikawa, where are the photo's of us that used to stand at the Fireplace"?

"Oh ehh, my mom replaced them with new photo's she said that she wanted something new." 

Iwaizumi looks at Oikawa suspicially, it's more than obvious that Oikawa is lying but why would he lie about something like that? Before Iwaizumi could ask, walked Hanamaki and Matsukawa in from where ever they've been. "Oikawa where is you're room"? Matsukawa asks. It's upstairs on the left". 

"I'm gonna make something to drink okay"? "I will be right back" and Oikawa walks around the corner into the kitchen.

Hanamaki and Matsukawa are walking to the stairs and iwaizumi desides to follow and ask Oikawa later about the photo's

"You know what i think is weird"? Hanamaki starts. "You" Answerts Iwaizumi

"Very funny asshole but no, I think it's weird that i haven't seen a single picture of Oikawa's sister". "I mean he said he had one that's in college but still, it almost looks like she doesn't excists". 

"yeah i noticed that to, maybe Oikawa made her up or something"? says Matsukawa while laughing. 

"Dude no"! Hanamaki exclaims, why on earth would he do that? 

"I don't know it's the princess that we are talking about" says Matsukawa while shrugging his shoulders. For a seconds both Hanamaki and Matsukawa look at Iwaizumi as if they knew that he knew. Oikawa made Iwaizumi promise to him that he would never tell anyone else, because even tho it has been2/3 years it still hurts to talk about especially if you go into the details of the fights. So Iwaizumi just looks at the stairs pretending not to hear what they are talking about.

"On the left is his room "points Iwaizum as they are on the top of the stairs.

"Okay before we walk in, i bet that Oikawa's room is blue and green with alien posters and other merch oh and Glow in the dark stars on his ceiling". "Iwaizumi you can't perticapate in this bet because i'm sure you already know". Iwaizumi just shrugs as responds. "So what do you Think Mister Matsukawa"? 

"I think i accept you're bet Mister Hanamaki, and i think that his room is one big mess with hairproducts everywhere and a star wallpaper on at least one of his walls". 

"If i win Mister Matsukawa, you will buy me creampuffs and if you win i will buy you a cheese-filled-hamburger-steak".

"That's a deal Mister Hanamaki" and then they shake dramatically each other hands.

Just open the door mister dumb and dumber. Iwaizumi sighs when they just look at him but doing anything so he just opens the door himself.

Hanamaki inmidiatly sprints past him and Matsukawa puts his hands in his pockets and just walks past him into the room.

"Okay" Matsukawa starts slowely, "this is eh not what i expected"? "Wow no me neither, the hell"? "why is it so clean"? "Where are the alien posteres"? Hanamaki cries out while he looks around like the idiot he is.

"Don't be so dramatic Hanamaki", iwazumi shakes his head , "i'm going to get Oikawa to see what he's doing to make making drinks so damn long" and walked off

Oikawa room was not messy at all and there where no posters of aliens.

De walls where painted grayisch had a lot of photo's on it.

On the opposite of the door was a big window, the window frames were blackened and against the window was a large white desk full of books and photo's.

On the right side of the room on the same wall as where the door was, is one big black world map were al the countries where gold. On the map were pushpins pricked on certain countries with a red thread attached to it that led to a photo. Some of them had a photo with people on it others had animals or landscape.

On the right wall was one big closet that was set into the wall it had the colour of black and brownish. In the middle of the closet was a flatscreen tv and under that a cabin that was open and filled with games and movies. On the left side of the room was a huge bed, it was probably a two-persons bed. The pillows and blankets where black and gray and some of them a bit gold. Above the bed where at least four shelves full with books and The Best Setter award Oikawa won in his third year of middle school.

"Okay why has he so many books"?? Hanamaki asks as he walks to the bed with the bookshelves and picks out a book that was lying on Oikawa's bed it's called Mirror Mirror, Hanamaki scans them and a lot are about space and universum or thriller books. 

"How am i supposed to know that"? Matsukawa reacts "I know this guy just as long as you do". "One thing is for sure we both lost the bet"

"Yeah damn, i really wanted to make you go broke because of creampuffs"

"Sure asshole" and Matsukawa flips him off. And turns his attention back to the desk. There a lot of books about Stereology, Astronomy and Cosmology _he's just one big nerd_ Matsukawa laughs quitly at that thought. There were also school books and just notes for school. The desk is so big that everything fits on it including photo's and a laptop and even then there is still room for more.

Matsukawa picks up one photo that stands out the most of him. It's a family photo, Oikawa must be around the agebetween 9 and 11 there. He is in his arms that he just assumes is his father and next to him are his mom that has a girl infront of her that looks at her. 

"He Hana, i think i found a picture with Oikawa's sister". 

"Really she hot"? 

"I thought you were the gayest person of japan"? Matsukawa deadpans

"Well yeah but that doesn't mean i don't appriciate women" and grins to Matsukawa as he roles his eyes to Hanamaki. Hanamaki is now standing next to Matsukawa with his head on his shoulder while peeking at the photo. "Hey she is like our age? " I thought Oikawa said she was like 21"?

Matsukawa can feel him becoming a bit nervouse and maybe even blushing _fuck_

"Ehh Yeah now she is idiot, look beter you see the little boy next to her? "with the missing front teeth"? "Yeah that's Oikawa".

"Yeah i see that i'm not stupid ya know" Hanamaki looks at Matsukawa's face at the same moment Matsukawa turn his head to see Hanamaki. Both of them have now tomato faces but neither of them pulls back. Noses are touching as they stare at each other eyes. It's like some sort of trans cause they don't blink and try not to breath until Hanamaki's face even become more red and pushes himself off Matsukawa.

"Ye-yeah i t-think we should ask Oikawa later about that, Iwaizumi is already a while downsatirs i thought he said that he would get Oikawa"? Hanamaki rumbles on and stops when he sees Matsukawa smirking at him causing him to even become more red if that is even more possible.

"Yeah you're probably right we should go check on them". Matsukawa finaly says as he puts on hand behind his neck as he with other put the photo back to where it stood. He walks to the door before saying "red looks good on you"and walks out of the room with a stunned expresion stood Hanamaki there while thinking that he could die right here and right now if he wanted to, that would be fine. A couple of second later is he running after him.

* * *

Oikawa walks into the kitchen while feeling a bit sick. Ofcourse Iwaizumi noticed all the mssing photo's he's not stupid.

No i'am stupid for forgetting that she trew them all away. I couldn't just tell him _Oh yeah about that my mom thought that we were to close and that disgust her so she trew everything away._

No he defenitly noticed that i lied but thank god he walked after Matsukawa and Hanamaki. Oikawa took his phone out to check the time the second time in 5 minutes, as if so much can chnage in 5 minutes? It's not like she will just stand out of nowhere here in the kitchen, she will be home by 8 and that's it. And even if she is home earlier then there will be no problem right? She wanted to meet them? But no that's excactly the problem who knows what she will do to make them unconfertable?

WWhat was i going to do agian? Oh right making drinks. As Oikawa made the drinks heard he soft beep sound and a couple of seconds a klick at the front door. He could feel his heart drop to his stomach and widend his eyes as if that would help. Home by 8, it's only 5 o'clock she isn't supposed to be home in 3 hours?! Shit she will defenitly see the jackets and shoes and-

"Tooru"? "Hun is that you in the kitchen"? _Shit_ Oikawa walks carefully out of the kitchen with a smile plasterd on his face to face his mother like nothing is wrong, there is actually nothing but it feels like everything is wrong right now this wasn't a good idea shit. 

"Hi m-mom w-welcome back how was work"? "You're home early"? _Great just great stutter, like she won't notice that._

"Hi hun", and then Oikawa's heart dropped to his stomach second time, god i hate that feeling.

His mom isn't smiling but also not frowning like she usual does when she is upset but holds up a pair of shoes that aren't his but Hanamaki's only she doesn't know that. _yet, fuck_!

"What's this"? "Or actually from who is this"? "There are three pair more shoe's then that is there normall". "Do you have friends over"? "Are they in you're room"?

"Uhm yeah, uh Iwaizumi is here and so are two other of my friends." "You said i could bring friends home last time right"? "So i did".

_Fuck, i can't read her at all right now, is she mad? irritated? upset? i don't know when she looks like that! Okey don't panic at least i didn't stutter the second time i spoke._

"But why'- Oikawa? Oikawa's mom got interupted by someone yelling. "What takes you so long those idiots- oh" 

On that moment Iwaizumi comes down and just stand still to look at Oikawa and his mom. 

"Oikawa-san"," how are you'? "Sorry for my yelling i didn't know u were home".

"So you scream at my son when i'm not there Iwaizumi"? 

Iwaizumi flinches at that, Oikawa's mom doesn't looks pissed but also not happy or resturing. Iwaizumi looks at Oikawa who looks like he is about to burts out of each other because off nervousnes.

"I wasn't screaming bu- "Yea never mind Iwaizumi". Interups Oikawa's mom him coldly.

It's quite for a while until Oikawa asks his mother if she wants tea. "Yes i would love that hun" and she turns back around to the hall to take off her coat and scarf.

Oikawa mentions to Iwaizumi to follow him so he does. Once they are i the kitchten Oikawa freaks out but not to loud for his mom to hear while making her tea.

Shit Iwa-chan i didn't know she would be 3 hours earlier! Fuck i don't know if she's angry now or just pissed at me right now. 

Wait a minute Oikwa, didn't you ask you're parents if we could come over'" . Oikawa just looks at him and then slowely turns around to get some water.

"You shithead'!! Iwaizumi whipser yells," why not"?

"It's - it's complicated Iwa-chan i can't explain right now"! he ignores Iwaizumi's gaze and walks out of the kitchen "Oikawa wait"! but he already was in the living room with his mom. Silently Iwaizumi walks after his friend. And then just stands there not knowing what to do.

"Tooru hun please sit you too Iwaizumi". Oikawa and Iwaiumi look at each other before on the opposite off the coach his mom is sitting in. She looks for a second to Oikawa and then just stares at Iwaizumi. Iwaizumi's breath gets stuck in his troath and can feel his hands getting sweaty. He deosn't dare to move, there is an akward silents until it get interupted by two voices yelling. "YOO Iwaizumi, Oikawa! what are you guys doing"? "Making out or something"? Followed by a laughter that defenitly belonged to Hanamaki.

 _Shit_ Oikawa looks at his mom who's eyes and eyebrows shot up. Matsukawa and Hanamaki turn around the corner and inmidealty the laughter stops as they see a women that is probably Oikawa's mom and a very nervouse Iwaizumi and Oikawa.

Both of them stand still and don't move. 

Well hello to you to, i am Oikawa Terry, Oikawa's mother.

"Tooru", Terry starts, "who are these boys"? "and what did they mean by making out"?

"I'm so sorry, it was ju- "i didn't ask you anything now did i boy"? Matsukawa is now also frozen in place as he tries what it seems like not to breath to loud. 

_Fuck_ I- uhh Oikawa stands up and walk to Hanamaki and Matsukawa who look confused at Oikawa. 

"These are two of my friends". "Mom this is Hanamaki Takahiro and Matsukawa Issei". 

Hanamaki manged to croack out a small hi with a little wave and a smile but quickly stops when Terry glared at him. 

Oikawa stop's for a second with talking when his mom glares at Hanamaki before talking any further.

"Hanamaki, Matsukawa this is my mom". 

Hanamai and matsukawa look at Oikawa now as if he is crazy and so does Iwaizumi ,Hanamaki looked like he was ready to say something but Oikawa kicked him on his foot in a way his mom would not see to shut him up and so he did after trying to hold a whince in. Oikawa has never called them by there full name ever since the whole nose inciedent and that has been month's ago.

"Mom they were just joking, it was just a joke right guys"? "Iwaizumi and i are nothing right Iwaizumi"? It sounded more like a question but Iwaizumi gave a quick responce.

"Ehh yeah, m"e- 'No need " Terry intruped him again but this time wasn't even looking at him but at Matsukawa. Matsukawa could feel every inche of his body heat up hand hand digt his nails into his hand. For some reason this women made hum feel very small.

Terry stood up to walk to Matsukawa Oikawa and Hanamaki stept to the side and Hanamaki locked at Oikawa whene Oikawa cuursed under his breath as if he knew what would happen next. Oikawa had his arms crossed aound his chest and buts his nails as he watched his mom and Matsukawa.

"So", she starts. "Do you think this is funny"? "To joke about something disgusthing like that"? To acuse my son of something like that? "Who do you think you are"?

Oke she was angry now Oikawa wanted to dig a hole and barie himself in it or jump infront of a train, this _this exactly this_ has been what he was afraid of, he just didn't want to believe this would actually happen. 

Matsukawa eyes widend but not only of shock but also out of anger. _How could she say something like that? It was just a joke nothing serious. Is this why Oikawa never brought them to his house? Because of his mom?_

Now it's Terry's turn to widen her eyes, she looked at Hanamaki disgusted and then at Hanamaki and Oikawa.

"Oh god no , she starts slowely, "god no! You're one of them:"? "you're a faggot"!? Terry yells at his face

"And what if i am"? Matsukawa bits to her "I'm a boy that likes other boys it's the 21ste century keep up with the time lady". He steps forward and Terry steps back turning her head to Oikawa. By now Iwaizumi is also standing next to Oikawa and Hanamaki doesn't looked frozen now but angry and so does Iwaizumi.

"Tooru.. "did you know this"? Did you that, that he is gay?!

Oikawa is quite for a while and looks at Matsukawa and then at his mom, trying to ignores the gazes of his friends that are standing next to him.

"You said that i should bring my friends home, so i did".And these people are my friends gay or not gay. Oikawa is looking at everything except his friends eyes or his moms. His face was heating up and his hart was beating so fast that he saw sure of it that everyone could here it.

Tooru what did i told you about these kind of people? They are sick! Sent them away before i do! And with that she stormed off upstairs.

It was quite for a while and Oikawa looked down to his shoe's trying not to cry.

Then he looks up and walks up to Matsukawa.

I-iam so sorry Matsun, i din'd't think she would be home this early normaly she doesn't get gome by 8. Okawa looks at him straight in the eyes. Matsukawa can see that he really didn't know.

I'm really sorry guys i didn't think she would react like this i really didn't. The way she spoke to you guys and especially to you Matsun was not okay. I'm sorry this is why i didn't want to bring you over i was afraid she would fine out what- i mean how u guys are and that she would flip i din't think it would be this bad. I never knew how she would react so i just i- It's better if you all go home now before she gets down again and it will be even worse.

Oikawa turns around but before he does Matsukawa grabs him bye the shoulder turns him around and gives him a hug "Oikawa it's okay i don't blame you, im sorry for pushing you into bringing us to you're place", at first Oikawa is a bit stiff and just leaves is arms haning but then hugs back, but quickly let's go because he felt pathetic. _Pathetic for turning into one hope of fear and nervousnes when is mom came home, for not standing up for his friend, for haven them to se him this way, he's to proud for that._

Oikawa steps back and looks at the ground for a second and then at Iwaizumi and Hanamaki, he appologized again before leading them to the frontdoor. He waits patiently till his friends have their shoes on and jackets and bags in his hands. Hanamaki stands up to also give him a hug and then walks trough the door with Matsukawa they were waiting for Iwaizumi as he stood still and looked at Oikawa. Oikawa was leaning against the door frame with his arms crossed around his chest and head turn to Hanamaki and Matsukawa. Iwa-chan, i'm really sorry. i know i should have told you guys bu-

"Oikawa it's okay i get it, Hanamaki get's it and Matsukawa get's it too". Oikawa can fee himself getting angry and but bit his lip before he could say anything, _how was any of this Okay? Nothing about this was okay!._

"Iwa-chan, you should go," it's better if you go now ". Oikawa avoids his gaze and stares at the ground again. Okay, See you tomorow. yeah see ya it was a soft voice and it sounded hurt. But Iwaizumi left like Oikawa once he readshed Hanamaki and Matsukawa they turned around to wave at Oikawa and then walked away from the house.

* * *

It was quite for a while Iwaizumi, Hanamaki and Matsukawa were walking in silentce all trying to wrap their mind on what just happend.

You think Oikawa will be okay? Hanamaki was the first one to speak. I mean his mom looked liked she was even more ready to explode. His hands were tightly clamped around the belt of his bag and he had a dissicult expression on his face while looking at the ground.

"I think so, Oikawa is strong and can fight back and to be honest by the way the spoke to each other im sure that this has happend before". It felt strange for Iwaizumi to say that, he has known Oikawa his enitre life and he knew ms. Oikawa also his entire life, this proably also ecxplaince why all the picture of the two are gone.

"God know we know why he was so difficult with bringing us to his house, he just wanted to protect us and himself". "We shouldn't had been so precistant, Oikawa is now in trouble because of us". "Jeez and i probably made it worse by talking back to his mom". Matsukawa mumbles some other curse words and kicks against the stones that are lying on the road.

"Well yeah but there is no way we could have know Matsukawa"! Hanamaki yells "I mean he dind't tell us anything which is totally logic", "i probably wouldn't tell either", "but that doesn't mean it's our fault and you just stand up for yourself and there is nothing wrong with that"! 

"But it is if ti gives him more trouble i don't regret saying that to her but at the same time i do". Matsukawa looks at Hanamaki's face and then at Iwaizumi's before turning his gaze back at the road while making a "TSK" sound.

"We'll see him tomorow and we can always text him or call him tonight". "I'm not saying im okay with this but there is not much we can do now and being angry at our self will not help him". Iwaizumi adds.

"This is my place i'l see you guys tomorow and don't try to beat you're self up to much Matsukawa "," Oikawa doesn't blame you". _"But himself_ Bye guys " and Iwaizumi walks off and dissapears into his own house.

"huh Hanamaki laughs, how is it that Iwaizumi always says the smartest things ", "i think that without him we would be dead somehwere". "Even now in a frustrating situation like this he maneges to stay calm".

"I don't know but without him i would have probably punched the lady in the face", which would only causes more trouble, and yet he has to laugh about the idea of punching Oikawa's mom in the face and so does Hanamaki.

Matsukawa wonders ,"Hey do you think there are so less pictures of Oikawa's sister because she maybe also somewhere in the LGBTQ and that she also got in a fight with her mom like we just had but worse: ?

"It could be, it would be a logicall explaintion why there are no pictures of her in the entire house except in Oikawa's room and in those pricturese she probably 15 years and under that". 

"Do-do you ever wonder if Oikawa is also maybe"..

"Gay"?

"ye-yeah i don't know why but it feels wrong to talk about him like this" says Hanamaki quitly.

"Well if he is no wonder he hides it i mean his mom pretty much shot out of her skin when she realized that a friend of him his gay". "How will she find out if he was"? "I don't want to either". "But no answer you're question i don't know he seems pretty straigh to me with all the flirting with girls and girls walking around him like a bunch of brainless idiots" , Matsukawa sounds with the last sentences very bitter and hasen't even noticed that he started to walk faster until Hanamaki tells him to slow down.

"Sorry" Matsukawa appologises.

Hanamaki looks at him in a knowing way and smirks a bit but doesn't say anything. "Anyway this is my stop". "See ya tomorow Matsukawa"! And he walks off to the fence that was before his house. 

Matsukawa watched him go into his house and thens proceeds to walk home.

* * *

He stuffs his hand in his pockets and buries his chin in his jacket even tho Iwaizumi said it wasn't his fault, he still felt like it was. He and his big mouth brought Oikawa in trouble. Jezus how stupid can you be? He was clearly unconfortable with the thought of bringing them to his place but still did it anyway and fuck he looked so nervouse when Hanamaki walked down.

With totally his mind somewhere else he got home in no time. He walked in took his his hoes and looks into the living room where is brother was asleep on the sofa while there was a shitty show playing . He tried to tiptoe to the stairs but unfortanitly his brother woke up. 

"Eyoo Issei"! "Whered you been"? And why are you back"? "i kinda hoped you ended up somewhere in a sewer or something". His brother yells at him.

Matsukawa rolles his eyes as he walks back to the living room. There he was, his oh so charming brother, laying on the coach with chips in his hair and a stained shirt. What the hell does his grilfriend see in him?

"Reki, still alive i see", "i kinda hoped you died of foodpoisining by now but here you are glued to the sofa like a stain. 

"That's our Issei, always pleasure to talk with" spits Reki out.

"Issei, welcome home darling"!, He could here is mother walking down the stairs and walks the living room in. "Give me a hug"!

"Yeah Issei give our sweet mother a hug" Reki chrips in. He is now sitting on the couch while hugging himself like the idiot he is.

Matsukawa gives his mom a big hug while saying to Reki, "see this is why our mom loves me more, you're just a dirty stain in this house".

"Issei" is mother called outraged, "be nice to you're brother"! "His girlfriend broke with him so cut him some slack". 

"Mohmm" Reki growns, "you don't need to tell him that"!

Matsukawa laughs at him but felt a bit sympaty for his sorry ass for just abit, not very much.

"Issei go get changed you're still in you're school unifrom", "where have been by the way"?

Matsukawa looks down and sees that she is totally right normally he would already walk around in sweat pants and t-shirt.

"I was at Oikawa's house"

"You where at the pretty brunets house"?? Reki inmidiatly jumps of the sofa. How was he doing did he ask a bout me? Reki wiggled his eyebrows while doing the stupid fuck boy face. 

"Reki leave you're brother's friends alone"! His mother scold Reki and hit him softly on the head.

"How was he doing darling"? "Ehh yeah he was doing fine, he lives in a pretty big house".

"And he did actaully say somehting about you Reki", Reki's face inmidiatly lighted up, it was weird.

"He said that you are a creepy fucker that should leave this house inmidiatly to work at a dogfood buisiness". And with that Matsukawa run off to his room with a boiling Reki behind him. "He did not say that you made it up you little asshole"!

Matsukawa was fatser and manged to lock his door in time before Reki got in. He could hear his mother yell at them about running and his vorther banging on his door.

He quickly changed into a t-shirt and sweat pants. He opend his phone and hoped that Oikawa left a text in the groupchat with that everything ia alright but there were none.

So he just decided to sent a text himself.

18:48

Me

_Hey Oikawa, is everything alright?_

_I just want to say sorry one more time for acting out against you're mom._

_See you tomorow._

After two hours of homework he checked his phone again for the atleast tenth time but still no reaction only that he had seen it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Would you look at that! finaly a long chpater! i'm actually kinda proud of this!  
> Please tell me what you think ot it!  
> One thing is for sure Oikawa will be hurting in the next chapter poor him :(  
> *Edite*  
> BTW something went wrong again, im still trying to figure this all out but i accidently posted this chapter to soon while it was not done at all! So if you already red it please read it again bacause some stuff happen.

**Author's Note:**

> Well i think the first chapter went well i dont know about you guys, but i think it was kinda okay!  
> please tell me what you think about it :)  
> And BTW if you know the real name of Oikawa's sister please let me know, then i can change it.


End file.
